Hyrule Doesn't Need A Hyper Human
by Leahisasuperhero
Summary: When strange surcumstances cause Sokra to be teleported to Hyrule She is finally liking her life. Then well... lets just say stuff happens. Link x OC sokra Summary isn't good but oohh well! enjoy!


**Welcome to my story! I'm not sure when I will update or if I will :p sorry. I wrote this during my Zelda obsession which has ended and has turned into a Danny Phantom and Invader Zim one instead… I LOVE INVADER ZIM! :D main character is very loosely based on my I guess… just likes and dislikes cause I don't act like her or have a life like her **** I have just updated this and fixed it up cause I never proof read it and now I have! Other chapters won't be this long (if I even write any). This one is… 12 pages!**

**Chapter one**

Sokra Jhonhu placed several pairs of denim jean and shorts into her black backpack. She looked around for other things she may want to take with her, and her eyes settled on a photo of her mother laughing and smiling with five year old Sokra in her arms.

She placed it delicately into her pack and covered it with a few tank tops, some comfy tee shirts and her beloved stuffed Gir. The adorable robot disguised as a dog was one of her most prized possession. She was after all a HUGE fan of Invader Zim! Adding a pair of Black Converse All-Stars on top and a new hoodie she had just bought from Hot-Topic, she finally zipped it up.

_This is it_. She pulled the backpack over her shoulders and quietly tip-toed to the door and creaked it open.

As she walked past the living room, all seemed normal. Her drunk father was laying on the old dirty coach, the TV was left on, showing a rerun of a football game, and the ground littered with empty beer bottles and a few cans.

Sokra continued past her sleeping father when he suddenly turned to face her. _Oh no. He wasn't asleep yet._ She panicked and ran past him.

"Hay. Yew Come bak her!" He slurred as he stood. Sokra ran into the kitchen and opened her backpack again. She ran to a cupboard where she had hidden everything she would need.

Quickly, she pulled out eight, yes I said eight jars of Nutella, Some water bottles, a loaf of bread, bag of pretzels, some cheese (yummy :D ), two 20 dollar bills, a straw and a pocketknife. She placed the items in her bag and pocketed her knife as her father stumbled into the room.

"An jus were do yew thank yewer goan?" She had trouble understanding him but replied, "I'm leaving this god damn dump and making a difference in my life." Sokra turned away from him and zipped her backpack up again.

Her father seemed angry at her words and reached forward, grabbing her arm painfully in an iron grip. She tried to pull out of it but he wouldn't budge.

"No. Yewer steyin har an cleaning, an cuking (cooking) fer may. Now I ain't gots a wife, yewer mine bitch." He pulled her closer, glaring her down. She could tell her arm was going to be bruised when she got out of this... if she got out of this.

"Let go! I'm leaving you and this trash heap! I said to let go!" She continued to pull but it made no difference.

"Shut up an go bak up them stairs!" he yelled, his face purple.

Sokra reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife. She flicked it open and made a cut on the purple man before her. He yelped in pain as the knife cut along his hand and he released her.

Turning on the dot, Sokra grabbed her pack and bolted out the door, jamming her knife back into her pocket. _Oh my god, there is no going back. I'm on my own._

She had chosen a bad night to leave but it didn't matter. Thunder was booming above her, trying to catch up to the lightning preceding it. Rain hit her face and she stood with her eyes closed, head looking up at the night sky.

Everything was well now. Bliss. She felt free. A sort of happiness was seeping out of her.

Of course this was ruined. Sokra's head snapped backwards, as her hair was harshly pulled. The happiness was replaced with rage and the bliss, with pain.

She reached out trying to knock herself free. Without even realizing it she had her knife in her hand. She slashed at her attacker, who she assumed was her father. They let go and she flopped around to see who it was.

Sure enough her father was there now with another cut on his hand.

"Why yew wittle bitch!" he made a snatch for her but she jumped back. She wasn't sure what she should do. Attack him again? Run? Go "home"? No. back there was out of question. Attack? She may get in some more unwanted trouble if she did that. Run seemed like a good answer.

Sokra turned away from her drunk, slobbering, perverted father and ran down the long meadow that stretched behind their poor excuse for a house. It was supposed to be a new gated community but the builders must have not had the money because the land was cleaned but no houses stood.

More lightning light up the sky. Taking this chance, Sokra looked behind her. Her father was still chasing after her. And gaining. She put on a burst of speed as thunder rocketed throughout the night.

Sokra looked back again to see her father even closer.

While she wasn't looking however a rock jumped in the way and she went tumbling to the ground.

He leered above her. Smirking.

"Clumsy bitch." He kicked her in the gut. Sokra rolled onto her stomach and prepared to jump up, but all she got was a kick in her side. She let out a loud gasp of pain.

She reached for her knife but as soon as she got close to it he sat on her. Her breath was knocked out of her as her fat; overweight father put all his weight on the small of her back. He grabbed her arms and pulled them way from her pockets. Holding them in one hand he got off her and flipped her over. She struggled to get out of his grasp but his beefy hands were too strong.

"Let go of me! Why can't I just leave! LET GO!" he slapped her across the face. It stung and her face was probably turning pink. She turned away from him trying to not meet his terrible puke green eyes. He once again sat on her to make sure she didn't escape.

He placed his hand under her chin and turned it towards him. He turned it side to side and sighed.

"Oh, how you look like your mother." His speech seemed a bit better but maybe it was because she wasn't really paying attention. A Tear rolled down her cheek and he whipped it away.

He didn't do it delicately, or even nice for that matter. More like swatted at it. Looking her up and down he then said longingly, "Oh, how you look _so_ like your mother."

Totally afraid, creeped out, and in pain Sokra tried to once again get free.

"Come now none of that!" he smacked her across the face. "You know what? You know _what?_ I think I know what will sort you out. I'll give you to some of my friends and tell them to do what they want."

Sokra's heart stopped. Her eyes went wide. Her breath stopped.

"Yes..." he mused for a moment "That will work." He got off her and Sokra tried to pull free and dart away. She broke out of her grip but he caught her around the middle, hoisted her up onto his shoulder and turned around, heading back to the "house".

When they got back to the house he threw her up the stairs. Literally. Landing with a thump, she tried to get up but he pulled her up and tossed her into her bedroom.

She heard him put the key into the lock and turn it. There was no way out now. There were no windows in her room and the house was so old the doors had keys that could be used from the outside.

Pulling herself up she limped over to the old, creaky bed and sat. She examined her ankle, which was now swelling after she was thrown onto the stairs. She looked at her reflection in a cracked mirror and saw that her face had an open gash on her cheek.

_Wonder how I got that..._ she mulled it over in her head but came up with nothing. She sighed. _Tomorrow will be hell on earth._ Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought of tomorrow. She had to get out. She didn't want this to happen.

Walking to the door she looked through the key hole but didn't see anything. She had to do something. Pulling out a bobby pin she put it in the lock for what felt like the hundredth time and tried to turn the lock. Of course after ten minutes she didn't get anywhere.

_This is it._ She thought._ Tomorrow his friends will come round as always. Play some poker. Get drunk... or well more drunk. And then he will tell them to come up and give them the key._ Even in her thoughts her voice seemed to shake._ Then they will..._ She shuddered not wanting to continue.

She instead decided to just go to bed. She threw back her black and blue covers and settled under the blankets. She was trying to be tough and just accept what was to happen but she knew she wasn't that strong.

She cried into her pillow, soaking it with salty tears. She didn't care. She cried herself into a restless sleep.

**The Next Day**

Sokra awoke to the sounds of birds happily chirping. Happy. They must have been loud considering she could hear them without a window in her room. She rolled over and put the pillow over her head drowning out the noise. She wasn't thinking about later and drifted off into some much needed sleep.

Awakening sometime later, Sokra heard talking and laughter down stairs.

_Oh no. They're here. _She looked at herself in the mirror. _No, no, no! I'm not wearing a tank top and shorts in front of them! _She ran into her closet and tried to find clothes to cover her body. She pulled out a Legend of Zelda Tee shirt that was meant for men, but since they didn't have any for woman she was forced to buy the baggy, long tee. (**Don't you hate that? You want a really cool shirt but it only comes in men! Not only guys like that certain thing! I wanted that cool batman shirt and that Flash shirt but nnooo not in woman's! :p)** and a pair of jeans. Unfortunately all she had was skinny jeans, but they still covered her skin better then short shorts.

She was so scared she ran back to her bed and hid under the covers. She tried to make the blankets look thick and lumpy rather than like they had a person hiding underneath them.

That's when she heard it.

Coming from down stairs her father called to his friends, "Make sure you don't stop till she's learned her lesson! That bitch better not run away again."

"Yeah, haha will do!" Footsteps rang up the stairs. _Oh my god._ They were getting closer now. So much closer.

They out the key in the lock and turned it. At first it was stuck, _thank you house! Oh thank you!_ But then it turned,_ never mind I take it back. _

There were three of them. She knew one of them, but the rest were complete strangers.

Philip was the one she knew. He was her father's best friend, and the one that got him into alcohol after her mother died. She saw him nearly every day but she didn't even think he knew her name. She hoped he didn't know her name.

Philip was in his fifties and had gray hair and was going bald. His hair stuck out, think and greasy in toughs. He had a chipped front tooth and a fat nose. He had no muscle what so ever and was the thinnest, creepiest person in the world.

The other two looked like brothers. One looked like he was in his thirties and the other one younger, in his twenties. They both had long black hair that lay smooth, and flat on one of them and messy, sticking up on the younger one.

Philip had the key in his hand and was now putting the key in the lock and turned it. Pulling it out and slid it into his jean pocket. The brothers were walking over to the bed where Sokra hid and they looked at each other, an evil glint in their eyes.

They both reached forward and pulled the blanket back. Sokra yelped and jumped back. Her bed was in the corner of the room. She was like an animal on film for Animal Planet, showing how a lion corners its prey.

They each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her forward. She landed on her stomach, looking up at them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pocketknife which she had hidden in her back pocket before they had come in.

"Oh looks like she plays rough Avery." He had a creepy smile that stretched across his face.

Avery, the younger brother responded "Yeah I see what you mean, haha. Maybe we ought to play rough too?"_ Oh no. FUCK! Why does this have to happen to me! _She rolled backwards and away from them.

"Fuck off!" She thundered. Her leg shot out and before she knew what was happening Avery was on the floor, rubbing his chin. She was on her feet now without even realizing it. She stooped to the ground and swung her leg into the back of the other brother's legs. They buckled and he was on the floor.

Now, swinging her leg high up in the air, she brought her heel down in between his shoulder blades. She hoped it hurt. He had fallen on top of Avery who was now trying to push him off of him. Philip ran at her but she side stepped him and tripped him too. Avery was up again and ran forward. She let him however.

He pulled her close to him and she pulled her arm back, bent her fingers down so her palm was exposed and rammed it up into his nose. That's what you're supposed to do in self defense (now you know). He fell backwards holding his, most likely, broken nose. Sokra dove for Philip, fishing in his pocket for the key. Pulling it out, she ran to the door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

The key fit easily and turned. She ran out the door, down the stairs, and sprinted out the back door into the meadow again. Her father, Avery and his brother chased after her. _No not this again!_ Lightning streaked across the sky, followed by thunder, lagging behind. Then the unbelievable happened.

Lightning shot down, striking the earth. Smoke smoldered from the strike. The Meadow's tall grass caught fire and spread faster then what seemed possible. Sokra ran, trying to out run it. It swept behind her cutting her father off.

More lightning struck the ground. The land seemed to shake and tremble from the impact. Lightning was now tearing through the sky, smashing into the meadow. More fires were started. Soon there was a wall of fire encasing her within. Sokra wasn't thinking anymore. Just running.

Lightning zapped ten yards away from her. Another eight yards away. ZAP! Another five yards away. Her father squinted through the smoke that engulfed the area, trying to see the bitch that ran away. There was too much smoke and the heat was beginning to aggravate him.

Sokra stood frozen with fear until more lightning struck three yards away. She turned and fled. The lightning quickened its pace, chasing after her. She ran to the wall of fire, but it was too high and hot to get through. She took a quick turn, narrowly avoiding the lightning that was about to strike her.

Smoke was filling her lungs. She was starting to get dizzy, light-headed. _Maybe this is it. I should give up?_ No. She ran faster despite her coughing. Running along the wall of fire, she looked for a way out. There were none.

"AH!" she gasped in pain as some fire seemed to leap at her. Her hand seared in pain. Holding it close she continued running. She began to slow but the electricity following her didn't.

Light flashed in front of her.

"Oh fuck!" She fell backwards, landing on the hot, dying grass.

Covering her face instinctively, Sokra waited. She didn't need to wait long, fore within seconds Light flashed. She could see it behind her eye lids. A great, bright, powerful bolt of lightning shot thru the air and struck.

Sokra felt... strange. She didn't feel like she was being electrocuted by lightning. She felt like something was coiling around her legs, wrapping themselves up her body. She tried to open her eyes but shut them as soon as she did. She was surrounded by a blinding white light. Light could be seen from beneath her eye lids.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me, going under_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

Her legs began to tingle in certain places. It spread all the way up to her face and hands. She turned numb everywhere.

_What's happening? Am I dying?_ Unsure of anything Sokra stayed in the position she was in. Until she felt as if something was grabbing her arm. Yes. It felt like a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

_I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through,_

She was pulled sideways sharply. _Where am I being taken? Who is this? Am I alive or dead?_ Questions rang like bells in her mind. Sokra once again tried to open her eyes but was met by the same blinding, white light. _Maybe I should resist? _Still she was uncertain and let herself be dragged away within the white light. Then the hand was gone. Her arm had been released. _Where do I go n-_ She couldn't even finish her thought before she was pushed from behind.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under_

-Going Under By: Evanescence

She was falling thru the powerful light without having the slightest clue as to where she was falling too.

**Meanwhile**

Riding low to avoid low hanging branches, the young hero rode out of the Faron woods and into Hyrule field, south of the great castle. Not having much to do he had decided to just ride Epona around a bit and get her some exorcize. He had defeated Ganondorf once again and now peace was restored to the great Queendom of Hyrule. Ruling this Queendom was Queen Zelda.

Hyrule Castle was in the center of the land. It was easy to see from nearly anywhere. It stood tall on the horizon; its tall towers stood like mountains.

Link, our tall, dark, and handsome protagonist had received a letter inviting him to dine with Zelda that night. However that wasn't for another hour. Unsure of where he was going, he let Epona lead him where ever she wished.

Surveying the land around him Link spotted a Baba Deku and decided to go stretch his legs. He jumped from Epona and walked to it. The creature began snapping at him. It's blue tongue lashing out, teeth sharp to a point like a dagger.

Link pulled out his sword and continued walking up of the monster plant. It thrashed forward, attempting to bite him but Link rolled to the side and swung at the stem. The Baba Deku fell to the ground but wasn't dead. It tried again to attack, but one quick sweep of his sword and it was dead.

Sighing, he kicked a stone over and bent down to pick up a green rupee. Pocketing it, he thought _am I ever going to be able to relax? _Link wasn't sure what he used to do before he took the mantle of The Hero of Time. It was like a gap in his memory. Never able to remember.

Looking up at the sky, Link walked back over to Epona and decided it would be best to start heading for the castle.

"Yaw!" Epona sped forward. They headed for the bridge that would take them to Castle Town when rain began to fall. Link looked up and saw clouds forming out of nowhere.

"What the..." It had been a clear sunny day moments ago. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. "Fast Epona we don't want to get stuck in this." She seemed to agree because she was speeding across the field.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash, which lit the entire field in a warm white glow. Lightning had struck Hyrule. It hit the ground no more than fifteen yards from Epona, who went into a screeching halt.

Not expecting this Link went flying. Blacking out for a minute he finally stud. Rubbing his head where it had made contact with the ground he walked to where the lightning had struck.

Immediately he ran over despite his growing headache.

Lying in the smoldering grass was a young woman.

She appeared to be the same age as the hero, with red hair he had never seen before. She wore strange clothes too. She wore pants, not the usual dress which was custom of woman in Hyrule to wear. She also wore a baggy loose shirt that covered her shoulders and went a little further down her arm (they don't have Tee shirts! Weird huh?). Also her pants and edges of her shirt were burnt. Her pants were burned halfway up her calf on one leg and up to her nee on the other. Her stomach was exposed too by the burnt shirt.

That however wasn't the strange thing. On her legs, stomach, hips, and arms Link could see strange black marks. They were like strips that alternated across her skin. One on one side then the next on the other, traveling across her skin. They were all the same. Thick then slowly they narrowed into a point that was curved upwards. Observing them on her arm she was that every two were connected in the back of her arm. So, if you were to see it from behind she would appear to have rings around her.

Taking his eyes away from the marks, he instead checked to see if she was alive. He saw her chest rising and falling in slow breaths so Link picked her bridal style and carried her over to Epona.

Carefully he draped her behind the saddle and got on himself. He ushered Epona onward. He reached back and placed a hand on the girl to make sure she wouldn't fall. When Link put his hand on her, however he felt a spark fly between his fingers. He jerked back.

Unsure he put his hand on her back again and had the same result. This time he left him hand there and ignored the occasional spark.

Finally, the rain stopped and Link dismounted Epona outside Castle Town. He took the girl back in his arms and ran through the gate.

The streets were crowded and full of vendors, stands, carts, horses, and people. Trying to make his way to the castle wasn't too bad. In fact people practicably parted for him. Everyone stared at the Hero of Time with the strange unconscious girl in his arms trying to get to the castle.

Finally, he arrived and three guards ran up to him.

"Sir Link what has happened?" Link hated being called 'sir' but now wasn't the time.

"There was lightning and then she just appeared out of nowhere in Hyrule field. I don't know who she is or where she comes from."

"Would you like us to inform Queen Zelda and carry her to the infirmary?"

"I can carry her, just tell Zelda, please." They saluted and ran off. Link sighed and ran with the girl into the castle. Turning a few corners he came face to face with the one person he didn't want to see. Servan, one of Zelda's personal body guards.

"Well. Who is this?" He looked Link in the eye and smirked "aren't you eatin wif the Queen tonight?" he asked in a heavy accent.

"Move." Link tried to put as much malice in his words as possible.

"No can do, Linky ma boy." he put his hands on his fat hips and glowed down on the shorter (and skinnier) man.

"Can't you see this is important? She needs help!" He pushed past the man and continued down the hall and turned into the infirmary.

Nurse Ianu looked up from her desk and was up in an instant. She hurried over to Link and asked in her old, shrill voice "Oh dear. What happened?" She brushed some red hair out of the woman's face and looked at her. "Where is she from? Her ears..." she stopped surveying them. Link hadn't noticed because the girl's hair had been covering them but now that he looked her saw the difference. Her ears were short and round, not long and pointed like a Hylian's.

"Oh my. Where did you come from?" she asked. Then remembering what was happening she tottered over to a bed and pulled the sheets back. "Here! Put her down here." Link did as he was told.

The old woman waddled around looking through things and pulling stuff down from shelves. Then she began bringing things over to the girl and taking her temperature and other such things.

"Well. She said after awhile. Her temperature is 98.5 which is rather low for a normal Hylian but considering she isn't we can just assume that it is normal to be that low. She seems perfectly health, although she seems to have had a rough life. She has bruises on her arms, sides, and legs and a few cuts. Nothing serious just needs rest. Ask Zelda for a room and she can stay there."

Link only nodded and went to find Zelda.

After five minutes of searching the castle, Link found her wondering the halls. Probably going to dinner.

"Zelda!" she turned as he called down the hall, running over to catch up.

"Oh, Link! So, are you ready for dinner?" She asked cheerfully

"Sorry Zelda but I just found a girl in Hyrule field. I brought her to the infirmary. She doesn't look like she is from around here. And when I found her she appeared out of lightning." He said the last part as if he was uncertain himself, even though he had seen the events himself.

"Really? Show me." They turned and headed back to the infirmary where the girl was laying still unconscious, while Ianu walked around checking on other things.

Zelda walked closer and first examined her ears. She has ears like a Gerudo, but her nose was smaller and not pointed. His hair wasn't the same red either.

"Where is she from?" she asked, turning towards Link who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I um don't know. She just appeared." He was running a hand through his bangs, his hat off.

"Tell me everything. We need to know if she is a threat or if she can be sent home." Zelda probably could have kept going but Link started to explain before she could respond.

"Well, I was on Epona. I was on my way here actually. And there was clouds forming fast. Fast, as in unnaturally fast. Then it began to rain and thunder. Then there was lightning and it struck the ground. I went to go see what had happened and there she was. She was in the middle of the impact. So I put her on Epona and well... here we are." he finished lamely.

"I see. What is her health like?" the Queen asked, turning to Ianu.

"Well, since I don't know her species, I'm assuming she is okay. She has some scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. Maybe a fever but like I said, I don't know what her species is. 98.6 could be normal for her." She finished in a rush, clearly nervous of the woman before her.

"How long until she is awake?"

"Not long now. Any minute perhaps an hour?"

"Okay please inform me if she awakes. Link," she turned to him now, who was putting his hat back on I might add (such a bad ass hat ;D) "stay here. If she wakes up and turns out to be hostile then I want you here to stop her. I'm sure you can handle her."

And with that the Queen of Hyrule left, leaving a flustered nurse, an unconscious human, and a perplexed hero.


End file.
